


One Way Or Another

by webheadspidey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Stephen Strange, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian Mafia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stephen Strange Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webheadspidey/pseuds/webheadspidey
Summary: “I always get what I want, you're no exception to that Peter”Peter scrubbed harder and scraped at his skin with his own nails. He still felt dirty despite washing his body in the shower for hours.





	One Way Or Another

_“I always get what I want, you're no exception to that Peter_ ”

 

Peter scrubbed harder and scraped at his skin with his own nails. He still felt dirty despite washing his body in the shower for hours.

 

Peter took a deep breath and turned the water off. He couldn't keep taking showers for long or he wouldn't be able to pay the bills with what was left of his money. He stepped out in front of the mirror in his bathroom and let the water still on him slide down his body he was content with feeling something other than the ghost of the man's hands on him.

 

The mirror reflected the image of the bruises and bite marks that were still evident on his body and the scratch marks that he had inflicted on himself while showering. Peter left the bathroom eventually after drying and towards his own room to put on clothes to cover himself up.

 

He hadn't been in his own apartment in weeks and the foul smell that had built up while he had been gone made it clear to him that he needed to clean. It would give him something to do and something to get his mind off the betrayal.

 

_“calm down, I'll make it good”_

 

Peter inhaled slowly and then exhaled, there were so many signs that he should have seen. The man's behavior was always the most evident one and Peter chose to ignore it because of how generous he was to Peter.

 

Peter yelped at the sudden knock on the door, he debated whether or not to open the door. He left as soon as he was able to get the man's hands off of him and he wasn't sure whether the man would send someone after him, he knew he had the power too.

 

“Pete?- Peter? It's me” Peter recognized the voice as Neds and slowly walked over to let his friend in.

 

His friend scrunched his nose, no doubt at the smell from Peter's apartment.

 

“You weren’t at Tony's”

 

Peter tries his best not to show any disgust at the name.

 

“Yeah, we- were going to take a break”

 

Ned nodded apologetically and Peter could tell he wanted to hear more but Peter couldn’t tell Ned no matter how close they were, he just couldn't.

 

“So,” He doesn’t want to stay on this subject anymore “what are you doing here?”

 

“Were going to lunch with Stephen, remember?”

 

He’d forgotten that he had agreed to go with all the recent (terrible) events that had happened but he wasn't about to stay for Ned to go by himself. Peter shakes his head and opens his mouth as if to say,  _"oh"_ , and Ned huffs, not annoyed, but amused.

 

“You don’t have to go anymore if you don’t want t-”

 

“No!” Peter cringed at his voice, hoarse from previous shouting, “I’ll go let me just put my shoes on and grab my jacket, okay?”

 

The same excitement he had gotten when Ned said Stephen was coming back to New York for a while and invited them for lunch was back and Peter felt happy. Neither him or Ned had talked to Stephen since he left for his new job in Pennsylvania, he hadn’t expected him to come back and invite them for lunch.

 

Ned opened the door for him to walk in and Peter thanked the other boy. Peter looked around the coffee shop looking for a familiar face and when a pair of gray eyes meet his he smiles and waves, heading over to where the other man is sat.

 

“Nice to see you two again” Stephen greets with a smile.

 

“You too” both Peter and Ned reply.

 

Stephen doesn’t look much different from when he last saw the man. Only that he has grown a goatee. He wonders how Stephen is doing at his new job but instead of asking he stays quiet and let's Ned do most of the talking.

 

Peter appreciates that the conversation flows as easily as it did before Stephen left and when he finally speaks up to talk to Stephen the man answers with the same kind smile he had always given Peter.

 

“-Oh” Ned says and lifts his phone into view, “I gotta go, sorry”

 

Both him and Stephen say goodbye to Ned, Peter doesn’t ask for an explanation he’s sure he knows where Ned is going and Stephen doesn’t push for one.

 

“You haven’t said much” Stephen says.

 

 _He probably thinks I hate him_ , Peter thinks.

 

Peter shifts in his seat, he doesn’t want Stephen to think that.

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologizes.

 

“You don’t need to apologize, I’ll admit though as much as i like talking to Ned, I was most excited about talking to you again”

 

Peter’s cheeks turn pink at that a little at Stephen’s statement, he was always unnecessarily open about things and Peter always worries about that making the man vulnerable in situations.

 

“I was excited to talk to you too, it’s just been a tiring couple of days”  
  
“Work been tough?”

 

“Yeah” Peter lies, the last time Stephen had seen him, he had had a job but then he met Tony and the man offered to provide for him and Peter had accepted it but he can't tell Stephen about Tony.

 

Stephen shifts in his seat and changes the subject. Both of them are unaware when it’s no longer day time and Peter still doesn’t want to go back home to an empty, smelly apartment.

 

“I’ve kept you out for longer than I intended” Stephen says when they finish talking for a moment and acknowledging the outside.

 

“Do you need a ride home?”  
  
“Yes,” _no_ “If it’s not too much trouble”

 

Peter’s sure that Stephen knows he doesn’t need a ride home, Stephen knows he’d walked here with Ned after all, and that he used to live in the same apartment complex as Peter so he knows how far his home is from here but despite that Stephen doesn’t say anything about it or look as if Peter has inconvenienced him.

 

“It’s no trouble at all”

 

Both of them grab their coats they had placed on their chairs and then headed out and into Stephens car. It’s a quiet ride but nonetheless a comfortable one that Peter finds peace in.

 

“Still looks pretty rundown” Stephen comments when he parks and takes a peek out the windshield to look at the apartment complex.

 

“Yeah” Peter laughs a little “Mr. Toomes hasn’t done much too it since you left”  
  
Stephen hums and Peter decides to finally say goodbye, he can’t stay with Stephen and he can’t avoid going home forever. Peter opens the car door when Stephen unlocks it and tells the man goodbye.

 

Walking into the apartment complex, Peter felt the same emptiness in his stomach he had before he went out with Ned and Stephen, come back. He pushes the elevator button a little harshly and ignores the looks he receives while he waits for the elevator doors to open.

 

He's glad that when the elevator doors open its empty and only the the small tune in the elevator playing is present. It gives him a moment to enjoy himself. When the elevator opens again, he steps out and walks towards his apartment door with his keys already out but stops as soon as he sees a figure at his door standing impatiently.

 

He knows who it is even from the distance, the signature leather jacket is enough for Peter to recognize Tony. He takes a moment on whether or not he should turn back but he doesn't get the choice before Tony notices him.

 

“Where were you?” Is the first thing Tony says when he walks up to Peter and Peter can see that the punch he threw at Tony's face in a desperate attempt to get away is starting to bruise.

 

Peter can't think of what to say and he can't help the bubbling anger inside him. Tony had _no right_ to ask him where he was.

 

“it doesn't matter. Move” Peter finally says with as much confidence he can have in front of Tony.

 

Tony doesn't move, instead, he plants himself in front of the smaller male and Peter isn't able to move the man himself and Tony reaches out and grabs his arms harshly and Peter's reminded of the night before.

 

“Let me go!”

 

“When we get to the car,” Tony says and Peter begins to lash out “Peter, _stop”._

 

Peter continues to try and twist and turn out of Tony's grip while he hope's someone will come help him and appear out of the elevator but as he continues to try and hit Tony and Tony proceeds to drag him towards the elevator, no one comes.

 

“ _Peter_ -”

 

Tony stops and releases him when the elevator dings and start to open, and Peter's surprised when Stephen walks out, when  the elevator doors open, with Peter's jacket and at the moment Peter's thankful for his forgetfulness.

 

“You forgot your jacket, Pete” Stephen says after a moment, holding Peters jacket out.

 

“Thank you”

 

Tony stands quietly and watches their interaction, waiting for it to end.

 

“Do- do you,” Peter hopes Stephen can't tell he's shaking “want to come in?”

 

Stephen looks hesitant and turns his attention away from Peter to look at Tony who was already looking at him.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“my friend” Peter says quickly and notices that Tony looks displeased “he was just checking in on me but he's leaving now”

 

“I am” Tony says and Stephen steps out of the way to let him.

 

Peter hurriedly pulls at Stephen's arm to get him to move and walk towards his apartment. Peter's glad that the smell of his apartment dissipated while he was away with Ned and Stephen.

 

“Peter?”

 

“Do you want something to drink?”

 

“What? No. I want you to tell me who that was”

 

“I did”

 

“Who he really is Peter” Stephen says, a bit annoyed “I _did_ see what he was doing”

 

“he's just an ex, he's not important though”

 

“His name”

 

Peter regrets now inviting Stephen in but he supposes it's better than what would've happened if he hadn't.

 

“If you don't tell me” Stephen says after Peter doesn't answer “I will ask Ned”

 

Peter feels himself tense and he can feel himself start to shake again but this time in anger and not fear.

 

“You don't get to do that” He mutters.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You don’t get to do that!” Peter yells this time “You don't get to pry into my private life just because you're worried or you want to know something that I told you is _nothing”_

 

“it's not nothing though is it?” Stephen's responds calmy.

 

“that doesn't mean you're allowed to be involved”

 

“Peter, I know how these things can end with ex-lovers. Never well and I want you to be safe”

 

“I am safe” Peter says defiantly but he knows he's not.

 

“Now. But if I had left would you be safe?”

 

Peter stays silent and tries to block out all the thoughts of Tony's hands over his body if the man would've been able to get Peter into his car.

 

“Look” Stephen says after a moment of silence “I'll drop the subject _if_ you come to stay with me for a few days in Pennsylvania”

 

“I can't just leave” Peter lies.

 

“you can, Peter,” Stephen says “take a few days off of work. Pack your things. And when I leave to go back to Pennsylvania tomorrow you'll go with me and then I'll drive you back”

 

Peter thinks that it could work and gives it a minimal thought before he sworries that Tony wouldn't give up, even if Stephen did take him with to Pennsylvania. But he supposes it would give him some time to get away, to figure out things.

 

“Okay” Peter agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as long as I wanted but I hoped you enjoyed
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated  
> Comments in general appreciated :)  
> Tumblr: starker-au


End file.
